rainbow_color_girlfriend_2dfandomcom-20200215-history
Personality
☆Personality Introduction☆ * Please note Translation will not be accurate because the Personality type differs from both apps. * Surprisingly, the translation maybe off but the same amount of Personality points [ '以上 '] is required Timidity - '''臆病 The Timidity Personality is associated with feelings of apprehension, lack of confidence, or awkwardness experienced when a person is in proximity to, approaching, or being approached by other people, especially in new situations or with unfamiliar people. The term is often used by laypersons as a blanket-term for a family of related and partially overlapping afflictions, including shyness around new people, bashfulness and diffidence, lack of assertiveness, apprehension and anticipation of interaction, social anxiety, or intimidation. '''Required level 20 Chuunibyou - '''中二病 Chuunibyou is known as Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome. If her personality is chuunibyou, she will either act like a know-it-all adult and look down on real ones, or believe they have special powers unlike others. There are 3 main types of Chuunibyou. '''DQN-type pretends to be antisocial even though they aren't, or can't be and has made-up stories about antisocial behavior. Subculture-type prefers subculture or minor trends just to be different and have the "cool" factor. Evil Eye-Type admires mystical powers and pretends to have one of their own, to the extent of establishing an alias just for that. Required level 60 Kuudere - '''クーデレ The Kuudere Personality is cold, blunt, cynical, and pretty much doesn't care if her beloved dies. That's what she is on the outside but she is actually caring and nice on the inside. Differs from tsundere since tsundere is when the character frequently runs hot and cold between tsun and dere. Kuudere is when the character only occasionally shows her caring side. '''Required Level 60 Bossy - '''お姉さん The Bossy personality is an all-round strong character. Don't be fooled by that cute face. She knows exactly what she wants, when she wants it, and how she's gonna get it - and that goes for your wants, too. Don't worry about making plans or thinking up ideas, 'cause she's gonna do it all for you. She may seem a little strict at times, but it's for your own good! Now get ready, we're going out! '''Required Level 60 Princess - '''姫君 The Princess personality is a true woman of nobility and class. She's an extremely traditional girl stuck in an all-too modern present day. She's always open to try new things, though she's very likely to explain how the old ways are better while she does. Hohoho, and as her loyal subject, you will be extremely patient and listen! '''Required Level 50 Yandere - ヤンデレ The Yandere personality is... is...? She's staring at me... I-I think she doesn't want me near you... She's whispering something...! "Keep away... Keep away from my darling... huhuhu..."?! I-I've gotta get out of here!! Required Level 30 Sweet - '''甘えん坊 The Sweet personality is too cute for words. She's so cute, she almost sings when she speaks. She's so cute, she stumbles over her words in excitement. She's so cute, almost every vowel in her speech is extended twice as long. And she just cannot wait to meet you, hehe♪ '''Required level 30 Tsundere - ツンデレ The Tsundere personality is a perfect mix of "tsun" and "dere". One minute she's chastizing you, the next she's all over you. However, hard she may be to predict, I think you'll always know what her true intentions are. I-it's not like she means to be that way! It's just... how she is, you know?! Baka! Required level 20 Intelligent - インテリ The Intelligent personality is not to be underestimated. She is an expert in her field, and her field is pretty much every field. She is always studying, always researching and always looking to learn more. You'll rarely find her without a book in her hand, and she may even suggest you study up a little, too... Required Level 20 Pure - '''ピュア This personality is filled with wonder, as though an angel fell from heaven and had so many questions about the world. Honest, true and entirely un-corrupt, she's the perfect girl for anyone looking for a simple and wholesome relationship. '''Required Level 20 Gentle - '''おっとり The Gentle personality is very laid-back, very relaxed and very calm. She moves at her own pace, which is usually a little behind others. She'd never speak ill of anyone, and she's never been known to get angry in any situation. She's an altogether easy-going girl~ '''Required level 1 Tomboy - '''ボクっ娘 The Tomboy personality is a rough-and-tumble little ball of energy. She loves excitement, action, sports and generally having fun! She may lack the ladylike grace of some other girls her age, but who cares? She's a modern girl who can be whoever she wants to be! '''Required level 1 Friendly - '''幼馴染 The Friendly personality has known you for a very long time. You two go all the way back to elementary school! You know everything about each other, and feel incredibly comfortable around one another. You're so close, she'll even like to tease and poke fun at you, but you understand it's all done with love. '''Required level 1 Standard The Standard personality comes as default with every Girlfriend. She's polite, she's kind, she's everything at once. She'll get angry, get happy and get sad, just like anybody else. She's perfectly... Standard! Category:Personality Category:Girlfriend